


The Origins of 5.0.5

by sobbinghalo



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Body Horror, Death Threats, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Threats of Violence, paperhat if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobbinghalo/pseuds/sobbinghalo
Summary: Dr. Flug attempts to create a killer beast with a lust for blood in order to appease his boss, but things naturally go awry. Dr. Flug loves his creation anyways, and decides to actually stand up to Black Hat for the first time in his career in order to protect the sweet creature.





	The Origins of 5.0.5

It was an overcast evening, with swampy grey storm clouds choking out the brilliant light of the sunset. Darkness was beginning to settle over the Black Hat manor, bringing about the usual calm atmosphere of the night. Flug was scarcely conscious of the passing of time anymore, because dedicating himself to his work took precedence over the metaphysical reality of the time slipping through his fingers. The varying degrees of light and darkness throughout various 24 hour intervals was the only way he could even keep track of the passage of time nowadays. Flug was self aware enough to acknowledge that he was neglecting his health and even his basic human needs for the sake of working as hard as he possibly could. He had to metric to determine when he should eat or sleep, so he ate whenever he grew dizzy from the hunger pains, and he didn’t sleep until his body gave out and he physically collapsed. Conducting himself in such an unhealthy manner was the only way he could meet the ridiculous deadlines that his boss imposed on him, so he pushed himself to every extreme, just to make ends meet. His chronic migraines were getting more intense by the day, his cardiovascular health was absolutely terrible due to his constant state of near panic, and he was constantly irritable and on edge. He was jumpy and nervous under normal circumstances, but the constant stress of his work environment was driving his threadbare sanity to the breaking point. He was constantly torn between killing himself or somebody else, but luckily for him, killing other people was one of of his many job requirements. It wasn’t like he could afford to relax even the slightest bit, because he had the constant threat of complete annihilation at the hands of his boss looming over his head at all times. Black Hat had a rather twisted sense of humor when it came to reprimanding his scientist, and the punishments were always cruel and unusual. If he couldn’t fill out his paperwork fast enough, Black Hat would snap his wrists. If he stuttered too much when giving a report, Black Hat would use his dark magic to asphyxiate him, completely cutting off airflow to his brain and suspending him in midair. Flug was afraid of death to an extent, and he didn’t wank Black Hat to kill him, but he feared punishment far more than he feared death. Black Hat seemed to get a kick out of psychologically and physically tormenting him, reveling in his scientist’s meek and timid nature and abusing his fragile and feeble body. Flug never knew when he’d face another near death experience or panic attack, and he was fairly certain he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. It was easier to drown those paranoid thoughts in the mindless delirium of his constant exhaustion, and pour his heart and soul into his work rather than complain about the state of things. It was better to pretend to be complacent than to have his vocal chords torn out, anyways.

His most recent prototype was bordering on complete, and he was hoping that it functioned better than the others. Black Hat had requested that he create a violent, feral beast, with razor sharp fangs and a lust for blood. The other prototypes had either died within minutes, or had otherwise been spectacular failures. Creating living creatures wasn’t his specialty, but he didn’t have the luxury to disappoint his boss. He looked up at the test tube that the lifeless body of the creature was residing in, suspended in perfluorocarbon fluid. It was hooked up to several wires and tubes, and all Flug had to do was deliver the final electrical jolt that would spark it’s bodily functions and consciousness. Just as he was finished configuring the string of code on the computer that the test tubes were hooked up to, the lab door swung open. Flug emitted an embarrassing, high pitched squeak, and turned to face his boss.

“J-jefecito!” 

He stammered, immediately sensing that his boss was in a foul mood. Black Hat flared his nostrils, giving an annoyed huff, and sat down in the chair beside Flug. 

“How is your progress?”

He inquired, folding his arms across his chest. Flug huddled up in his chair, curling up as small as he could manage. His heart was thumping in his chest, and he could feel his lungs burning a little bit as he wheezed out his answer. 

“I’m a-about to animate the f-fifth prototype. I j-just need to activate the t-task manager on this computer, and-”

“Well, then get on with it!”

Black Hat snapped, lips curling into a snarl. Flug yelped, and immediately began running all of the scripts he’d typed out on his computer. The machine that powered the test tubes turned on, and the tube containing the prototype began to glow ominously. The lab was bathed in an eerie blue light, causing the other electronics in the room to thrum and flicker. The crackling sound of electricity filled the air, and the room was engulfed in blinding radiance with a bright flash of light. Flug was tempted to duck under the table, but he forced himself to tough it out. He shielded his bag covered face with his hands, squinting against the brilliant shine emanating from the tube. There was a crack, and then, the glass panel of the test tube slid open, the fluid inside evaporating and billowing out in the form of a thick mist. Flug could see the shadowy figure of his creation within the fog, but it was difficult to make out. Flug then realized that he probably should have implemented more safety protocols to contain the monster, if it really was dangerous. Sure Black Hat was at his side, but he’d probably be too busy yelling at him to prevent him from getting mauled by the beast. Black Hat wouldn't just let it kill him, right?  
Flug gulped, sweat collecting on his brow as the heavy steam began to clear. He clasped his hands together, fidgeting with his bulky yellow gloves his creation was revealed before him. The creature blinked it’s eyes open and gazed up at Flug, and the scientist could feel his heart melting. It was a tiny, fuzzy blue bear, with a little yellow flower bulb growing from its head. The bear was sickeningly, unbearably cute, to the point where Flug could feel his face flushing beneath the bag. He grabbed his shirt and wheezed out a labored breath, overwhelmed by the adorable appearance of his creation. He was absolutely enamored. He’d only just laid eyes on it, but he was already conscious of the fact that he loved this beautiful, amazing creature more than he’d ever loved anyone or anything else. He wanted to hold it like a small child, cradle it close to his body, sing lullabies to it, and protect it from all of the horrors of the world. He needed to care for this wonderful creation for the rest of his natural life. It wasn’t just a compulsion, it was a fatherly instinct. 

A necessity.

“What a disappointment…”

Black Hat murmured, watching with contempt as the baby bear began to waddle unsteadily across the tile floor. Flug would normally become fearful because of Black Hat’s tone, but he couldn’t find the strength within him to muster up any emotion other than radiant joy. The precious, angelic little creature tumbled over and began to crawl, slowly making its way towards Flug.

“I won’t tolerate another failure, Dr. Flug. You’ve wasted my resources and time to create this… repugnant, disgraceful abomination to both nature and science. It’s positively revolting. I’m going to take it to the dungeon to dispose of it. I expect you to clean up the mess.” 

The poor, sweet bear had latched itself onto Flug’s pantleg, and was whimpering sadly. It wanted his attention, and was obviously scared and confused in this unfamiliar environment. It needed to be loved and nurtured, and Flug couldn’t resist the urge to smother it with affection. Flug gently lifted it off the ground, and snuggled it close to his chest, rocking it back and forth and humming gently. The creature stopped whining at Flug’s tender embrace, and playfully swiped a paw at Flug’s bag while making a mirthful chirping noise. Flug could feel his heart convulsing, his body tingling with a happy kind of warmth he hadn’t felt in years. For the sake of all that was still good and wholesome in the world, Flug wasn’t letting his creation go. 

“Flug, what the bloody hell are you doing?! Give it to me!” 

Black Hat snapped, snarling indignantly and glaring at Flug. Flug sucked in a breath through clenched teeth, his entire body tensing up. He’d never even attempted to stand up to Black Hat before, but he knew he had to save his baby from such an awful fate. He couldn’t let the poor thing die. 

“No.”

Flug said firmly, looking Black Hat dead in the eye. There was a brief moment of uncomfortable silence, making the air in the room feel too thick to breathe. The blue bundle in his arms stirred, but Flug shushed it lovingly, and began to stroke its fur. 

“Dr. Flug… Did I hear you correctly?”

Black Hat asked, his gravelly voiced laced with an unnerving false sweetness. Flug’s mind was screaming at him to back down, to apologize, to do something, anything, to remedy his mistake, but his desire to protect the bear was far stronger than his fear. 

“I said no. I’m certain that I made myself pretty clear.” 

Flug responded, refusing to break eye contact. Black Hat chuckled, and began to walk towards Flug menacingly. Flug wanted to run out of the room with his tail between his legs, but all he needed to do was glance down at the bear’s smiling face to find the courage he needed to continue. 

“Dr. Flug, I was already aware that you were an incompetent idiot, but I didn’t realize that you were either so reckless, or desperately suicidal.”

Black Hat began, plucking one of his leather gloves off his right hand. 

“Because if you don’t give that puny, worthless waste of space to me this instant, I am going to rip out your jugular and cleave you in half from your throat to your feet.”  
Black Hat growled threateningly, flexing his clawed hand and making it obvious that he was ready to pounce at any moment. Flug’s fear finally caught up with him, and he could feel himself beginning to shake. He bit his lip and swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat, then vehemently shook his head. 

“I-I won’t l-let you hurt him! Leave h-him alone!” 

Flug sputtered, hunching in his shoulders and curling the bear close to his chest. He was sure the creature could feel the rapid and frantic thumping of his heart, which felt like it was on the verge of pounding its way out of his body. Despite the dizzying torrent of his anxiety, Flug refused to give in, even as tears were starting to form behind his eyes. 

“Listen to me, you pathetic excuse for a scientist! Your pitiful mortal body won’t be able to handle the onslaught of absolute fury I shall unleash upon you, so you better obey me if you value living!” 

Black Hat’s voice was warped and distorted, echoing through the lab as his body began to shift and enlarge. Tendrils sprouted from his back, and his jaw seemed to unhinge, with countless rows of shimmering green teeth. 

“No!” 

Flug cried, screwing his eyes shut and sobbing. The little bear in his arms mimicked his behavior and began crying as well, grabbing Flug’s shirt and bawling into the fabric. Flug stroked the bear’s head, trying to calm the darling creature down, even as tears began to collect in his goggles. Black Hat then struck him with such a vigor that his bag tore down the middle, blood oozing out of the little slits marking where the demon’s claws had collided with the skin. 

Flug was deeply ensnared within a web of panic, his body quaking violently and limbs jostling about with fright. He was weeping pitifully and silently, and he could feel his breathing beginning to grow shallow. 

“Stop! P-please, I’ll d-do anything! Just don’t h-hurt him, I’m begging you…” 

Black Hat’s contorted, snarling figure loomed over him, casting a massive shadow that seemed to swallow him up. Flug screamed as the inky black appendages wrapped around his throat and limbs, prying his body out of its defensive stance. Flug curled his body around the tiny bear with all of his strength, struggling against the tendrils. He dropped to his knees and hunched over the softly crying bear, shielding it with his body. 

“You miserable, lowly little worm! Who do you think you are, defying me so blatantly?! Do you have a death wish? Or are are you foolish enough to think that I would spare you?”

Black Hat tightened the grip of the tendrils around his neck, and lifted him off the ground by the throat. Flug choked, clawing at the appendage desperately with his fingernails. He tried wrench his body free so he could protect the bear from Black Hat’s wrath, but he was pried away from his precious creation. 

Black Hat wrapped the bear up in coils, causing it to whimper pitifully. Flug watched in horror as his demonic boss constricted his tendrils around the tiny form, quickly smothering it’s cries for help. Flug felt a wave of anger surge over him, and allowed his body to go limp within the inky black coils he was ensnared in. He didn’t care what the consequences were. He needed to save his baby. He threw his body back with surprising force, and used the momentum of his swing to rip himself free of Black Hat’s bruising grip around his neck. He landed harshly on his hands and knees, and began to scramble towards Black Hat. High on adrenaline, he latched himself onto his boss’s leg tightly and began to prop himself upward, an enraged snarl catching on his breath as the demon kicked him off. Black Hat’s leather shoe sailed towards Flug’s masked face, knocking him backwards as his foot collided with his chin. Flug slipped a hand under the bag to rub at the aching contusions that were forming where Black Hat had struck him, coughing harshly until he tasted the metallic tang of blood in his throat. 

Black Hat glanced away from Flug and focused his attention of the bear, using his magic to create razor sharp spikes on his tendrils. The bear squeaked and squirmed with all of its strength, but it was no match for Black Hat. Flug knew that the demon was going to kill his creation at this rate. He needed to act.

Without so much as a second thought, he launched himself at Black Hat and slapped him hard across the face, causing his monocle to fall and shatter on the floor. Flug regretted his decision the second his gloved hand collided his the demon’s cheek, but he knew he couldn’t to anything to remedy his dire mistake now. He might as well accept his fate. The room fell silent, and Black Hat dropped the bear onto the floor, focussing all of his attention on the scientist. Flug’s heartbeat was in his ears and he felt faint, but regardless, he gazed into Black Hat’s glowing red eye and scowled. After a few moments of excruciating quiet, the demon spoke. 

“Ah, Dr. Flug.”

He began, his voice inhuman and warped, echoing around Flug’s head. 

“You realize that I could snap you neck like a toothpick, or pull your guts out in ropes with a single flick of my claws, right? Did that really seem like a wise choice?”

Countless gaping mouths with glistening teeth appeared on Black Hat’s abominable form as he began to shapeshift to surround Flug, closing the quivering inventor in. Floating bloodshot eyes popped up all around the terrified human, locking their pupils onto his form. Flug refused to stand down, even as he was exposed to ancient eldritch horror beyond his comprehension. 

“I d-don’t care what you do to me. It doesn’t matter. But don’t you dare hurt him. I… I-I won’t let you!”

Flug stated firmly, keeping his voice as even as he could manage. The beast that vaguely resembled Black Hat chuckled; a putrid, unearthly sound. 

“Hmm… I think it’s interesting that you’ve picked now of all times to grow a spine. How about i rip your spine out through your mouth to punish you for your insolence?” 

Flug balled his hands into fists, and began shouting. 

“I told you, I don’t care! I’m sick of your constant bullshit! I’m not going to put up with your cruelty anymore! Kill me if you want to, but leave the bear alone!” 

He enunciated each word with a heaving breath, but managed to suppress his stuttering. Black Hat searched his eyes for fear, but only found a blazing defiance unlike anything he’d ever seen from the scientist before. Never had he seen such absolute arrogance from his feeble human lackey. He was always quick to cower and beg for his life, always blubbering and crying obnoxiously. He was almost proud of the human, in a bizarre way, for finally standing up for himself. It was unusual, but his resistance was the boldest this he’d ever seen the man do. It was pathetic, but it certainly wasn’t cowardly. The demon sighed, and reverted back to his humanoid form. 

“Fine. Don’t make me regret leaving you alive.”

He sneered, and walked out of the room. Flug dropped to his knees, and began wheezing oddly, needing a moment to compose himself. His panic had finally resurfaced from the sea of rage and rebellion, and he was on the verge of collapse. 

How the hell was he still alive?

His body was shaking violently, his gloved hands twitching in his peripheral vision. He pressed a hand against the bleeding wounds on his face, gasping slightly at the pain. He clapped his free hand over his mouth and gave a tearless sob, petrified and somewhat nauseous. He knew his boss was going to change his mind and seek some sort of retribution against him, and it was going to be agonizing. He’d tied a noose and placed it in the hands of his executioner, and now it was only a matter of time before he would be violently slaughtered. He shuddered at the thought of what his boss might do to him.

He was going to die.

Suddenly he felt a cold, wet nose press into his shoulder, interrupting him from his paranoid mantra. He whipped his head around to see the bear nuzzle him gently, a look of concern behind its baby doll eyes. Smiling warmly, he lifted the bear up and cuddled him close to his cheek, taking in the creature’s calming aura. 

“I think I’ll call you, er, 5.0.5.” 

Flug murmured, petting the sweet bear’s fuzzy forehead lovingly. He could feel his anxiety melting away as he stroked his fingers through the soft fur, filling him with confidence and pride. 

This was certainly his finest creation.


End file.
